Trash
Trash is junk found on walks when the dog on the map stops and the player's dog is still moving. The same thing happens when you find a hidden present, so there is no way to tell whether it is trash or a present, though trash is more common, especially if you have been neglecting your dog or you aren't yet very familiar with it. In Nintendogs The trash you encounter can be many things, from meatballs to banana peels. If the player's dog eats trash, the dog will not run and will walk slowly for about 10 seconds. It will also change the background music and make it sound droopy and comical, and you will notice a garbage can icon on the upper screen wherever your dog ate the trash. After about 10 seconds, the dog is free to run. Trainer Points are decreased when a dog eats trash, though it is quite amusing to see some of the things your dog eats. If the dog eats trash during walks, check that dog's status when you get home. In the "Things Eaten" section, you will be able to see just what it was that they ate. Here is a list: *Teriyaki *Potato Skins *Cat Food *Banana Peel *Burritos *Meatballs *Hot Dog *Fried Chicken *Apple Core *Pot Stickers *Chuck Roast *Mac 'n' Cheese *Spaghetti *Popcorn *Stale Bread *Orange Peel *Fish Stick *Cardboard In Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, there is no longer an overhead map, so the only way that a player can know that trash is coming is to see it sitting in the road up ahead, since the camera angle on walks is now behind the player rather than side-scrolling. If the player's dog eats trash, it will lower the player's Owner Points. To keep the dog from eating trash, the player may steer the dog off to the side ahead of time to completely avoid it or tug on the leash when the dog runs to the trash. The player will know that they have successfully stopped their dog from eating trash when the dog looks at them with an exclamation mark over its head. If you have a treat or two, the treat(s) will appear along with the exclamation mark, and you may feed your dog the treat first selected every time that this occurs, until eventually, your dog avoids trash on its own. Inside the paper bag, there is either a leek or green onion inside the large bag, and in the smaller one, a rotten, eaten apple. There is a slice of apple in front of the larger bag. The bags are orange and white, as well as folded. The smaller bag seems to have more orange than the big bag.The bag resembles a grocery bag. Inside the cardboard box is mostly cans, as well as one on the outside.. There is also some paper on the side of the box. The box is tan-yellow, with a darker shade of stripes in the middle. As most boxes have, it has little holes made for putting fingers in to hold the box better. Inside the plastic garbage bag is mostly unknown, but there is a little rip in the bag, which makes it look like it is filled with mushed-up food. There are two green cans with gold-colored metal on the top and bottom, possibly resembling one of the dog or cat food cans. There is also some sort of pieces of ripped bag on the outside. It is a simple, black trash bag typically seen in trash cans. It is also tied up, to keep food from spilling. Here, there does not seem to be a very wide variety of trash on the streets anymore. Also, there is no longer a "Things Eaten" section in a dog's status, so the player may not know exactly what was in the trash. In addition to that, there is no music change and the dog still runs if it eats trash. Trash does, however, make your dog dirtier. Gallery box trash.JPG|A cardboard box of trash (3DS) paperbag trash.JPG|A paper bag with trash (3DS) HNI_0040.JPG|Plastic garbage bag (3DS) Category:Obstacles